The Solar War
by CookiesOnFridays
Summary: Celestia and Luna have been fighting over Equestria for years. But what is the true tale of Princess Luna? The master of the night. Was she really evil as the books say? Or was she. Now the truth has been shown and Celestia has taken upon herself to do the most of evil things. "The Sun can't last forever, for they soon die by time..."


(Note- Ages are based on human ages.)

(Epilogue-

The Second Solar War has ended after years of fighting. This has been the biggest war in the entire history of Equestria, and has caused more deaths then the universe might think. Nopony is sure how many are dead, but at least seventy-five percent of Equestria's population has been obliterated. But I'm not here to talk about death tolls, I'm here to tell you about the biggest threat we've faced in the greatest history of all time. My sister… Princess Celestia… Let me tell you the truth and my part of the story.

The truth about me…

I was never evil, I never did any of those things the books say, I've never even considered making the world to be blanketed in darkness for all time! Everything in the history books are nothing but lies. Nobody ever knew of the First Solar War until now. The generation of the first War, everyone had to keep their mouths quiet about the battle for generations to come. Or else the Celestian Army will storm in their homes and kill them from where they stood.

And unfortunately, Celestia won the First Solar War. The Celestian Army took over all the nations and placed my loyal subjects into their graves. Killing every last known member to stand against her or so she tried to… She could have killed me then, six-thousand years ago. But instead my sister wanted to have fun with me and sent me to the moon for a thousand years.

I've been stuck on the moon, and I knew little of the world as I've been isolated in my own domain. But around the nine-hundredth year I got word that there was a possibility of a new town coming into place. And that was to be named 'Ponyville'. Of course, everyone knew who I was.

A monster who tried to rule the world with night, but I just wish that I would have won, just to change the world with my own hooves, step by step…

Ever since I got news I was delighted, it meant two things.

One, Celestia wasn't going to destroy the world anytime soon.

And two, I got to see my people grow and thrive on the planet.

Except Celestia was going to increase my jail time by another thousand years if I went with her plans that is…

By placing one of the savored and forbidden fruits of all ponies, the Zap Apple fruit! You could say this is what the humans may call 'The Forbidden Fruit'. But instead it's for ponies.

She knew that I needed to take part in it for the fruits to grow. Only a few times have I tasted the fruit and that was when I was only a fowl.

I agreed to my sisters will and watched her laugh as she stamped another thousand years to my imprisonment. She hired some wolves to lead a young mare to find the Zap Apples. Who to this day is the founder of the Zap Apple Jam Foundation Inc. Also nick named Granny Smith.

But because of her, Ponyville has come to existence!

On the thousandth year of my imprisonment my sister decided to show Ponyville what the books said were true and forced me to act like Nightmare Moon. This was no act of assault this was an act of humiliation. And finally, when I had to bow down to my sister and say that I was sorry… I looked deep into her eyes, and all I saw was chaos… The once brightest sister was now darker then the moon itself…

So now, after I was released I took action. I started to search any of my followers that may have survived from many generations before and gather them spreading the word, "The second war is coming…"

At first I was a bit scared that they won't understand, but thankfully, the majority nodded and went out. I knew that my time has come the time has come for me to rise… And for me to put Celestia down into her suns core…)

Chapter 1- The Battle of the Fallen

-Eastern Equestria, 5000 years after the release of Princess Luna)

"Princess Luna, the troops are ready for you." A rather urban pony said as he bowed down to the Princess of the Night.

Luna just huffed and slowly got up from her work space.

Right now she was in her study and like most studies it was filled with millions of books. It was like a tower, and with many catwalks and stairs making a complicated maze that went to dark voids.

The study room was dimly lit; the only available lights were from the glass window that showered the study with little moon light, and some small dim candles that were placed on the long table covered with maps, notes and messages. It was also covered in mapping tools with small figures that were into different groups. Boats, planes, and stallion figures littered the maps. Every so often some of the figures fell down. And Luna grieved as she watched her figures fall on the map.

"Thank you Sugar Cake, I knew I could count on my number one right hoof assistant."

Sugar Cake blushed as he rubbed his own mane. He was just a normal earth pony with a white coat, and a dark mane that shielded his bright blue eyes.

"Oh shucks Princess, you don't need to go THAT far."

Luna just giggled and hugged Sugar Cake, "You don't need to call me Princess when we're alone you know?"

"Okay then Luna…"

As Luna undid the embrace she exited the study with Sugar Cake and proceeded to the busy hall ways of servants going back and forth, tending to wounded in coming soldiers, all the while trying to keep the place clean.

"I want the attacks to be sent to the mid-western front. If we lose the bread district and weapon districts there then we will face starvation. We'll also lose our next shipment of weapons."

"Yes your highness." Sugar Cake said as he saluted and dashed off to tell the squad their orders.

Luna walked down the hall way opposite of Sugar Cake. But she wasn't in a happy mood, no, she was never in a happy mood anymore. And if something did make her smile, it'll only lasted for a split second and nothing more. For over a few years this war has gone on. With their castles divided, the connection between sister and sister were sealed behind hundreds of solid stone walls. None the less, this was a war. And whoever wins may determine the fate of the future.

A rather plump looking mare rushed toward Luna with grief in her eyes, "Princess Luna, it's absolutely terrible! We've got word that we're about the lose the mid-western flank and-"

The Princess placed a hoof against the mares lips and hushed her, "It's okay my subject Strawberry. We have everything under control, just don't worry about anything. Okay?"

Strawberry Cake closed her eyes and started to weep in the middle of the hall way. Luna didn't have time for anymore drama. She did care for her subjects and servants but this was just a little out of hoof.

Luna wrapped a hoof around Strawberry Cake's neck rubbing her pink coat and patting her red mane, "Its' okay Strawberry, I'm sure that this will all blow over soon… And besides…" Luna said patting the young mare's stomach, "I think we have room in this castle for one more."

Strawberry looked into the Princess's eyes and nodded in agreement, "Yes Princess…"

As Princess Luna entered the war room the debate has already begun. Since the beginning of the war five-thousand years ago there were always shortages of troops to go around. This was the first advanced bloodshed in all Equestrian history.

The war room was more polish and big then you would think. With its tall ceilings dropping down chandeliers lined with crystals, and the artistic windows holding a picture made out of glass. The room however, was dimly lit just like Luna's study. And only a few dozen candles allowed light to be shown from place to place including the faint rays of moon light coming from the windows. The shadows of the bickering war lords could be heard even louder than the hustling workers outside even though the room echoed with its wooden floors and marble stone walls.

"This is outrageous! Do you not realize how much trouble we are in!?" Commander White Horn said as he slammed his hoof against the wooden conference table, "The Northern Front needs help! We've been in need for soldiers for over a month, and if the enemy finds out that we've been bluffing it'll all be over for the Northern Front!"

Commander White Horn was one of the five major generals who commanded one of the following important defenses, Northern, North West, Mid-West, South West, and South. Commander White Horn was a thin stallion with a long blonde mane and a white coat; with a long horn since he was a unicorn. He had a jacket piled with medals and all together, his suit looked like it weighed around something identical to medieval armor.

But of course Commander White Horn wasn't the only one who was fighting over the need for troops.

Another stallion almost as big as Commander White Horn stood up slamming his hooves on the table, making the golden goblets shake and almost spill its contents.

"Commander White Horn. Why don't you understand that we need the troops even more? While your remaining troops are idling my stallions are in battle at this very moment! We've already had too many casualties and lost more than half of our men, do you not think we need more soldiers at OUR front!? I say we send more soldiers to the mid-west!" Captain Hard Bullet exclaimed.

Captain Hard Bullet had gotten his name from something his troops have seen in battle. Stories say he pushed back an entire army of soldiers away all by himself, using every weapon available and rushing, shooting, stabbing every enemy as fast as a bullet. But from his past experiences of war, he was now a middle-aged stallion coming into old age with old war scars imprinted on his handsome face and body. His once golden mane was now turning grey but still held its bright touch. His tanned coat was filled with scars and visible stiches. And just like Commander White Horn, he had a jacket covered with medals.

"SILENCE!" Luna yelled as she slammed the door behind her with her magic.

The two generals stopped bickering and settled back onto their seats without saying another word to each other.

Luna let out a small smile, but that only lasted for a second before it disappeared along with the angry faces between White Horn and Hard Bullet.

"I think we all know why we're here today gentlestallion's, and gentlemare's." Luna said as she settled down into her wooden chair.

There was a small mumble of 'yes' and other words that seemed to still argue with the fact of the need for more troops. But Princess Luna just shook it off and clasped her hooves together.

"So…" The Princess started, "I see you two were debating before I even arrived is that correct?"

She said as the Princess pointed toward White Horn and Hard Bullet.

"Princess Luna, please tell this ignorant selfish bastard to stop thinking for himself and think about my front!" Commander Long Horn said as he pouted. "I don't know how long my troops can keep this bluff up! We're almost out of ammunition and soldiers, all we have are big tanks and cannons to call their attacks off. And even worse, who knows, they might be planning an even bigger attack!"

"Wow, wow, wow, wow, hold on there Mr. Prince, me being selfish? You're troops were calling this bluff off for over a month! And right now, my men are dying and getting shot to death! The Celestian Army isn't one to mess around with. If they break through the mid-western front then the main weapon and food industries will be all destroyed! Here, here, and here!"

Captain Hard Bullet said as he took a map from the table and stabbed the three industries with his knife and sheathed it back onto his side.

Luna just sighed as she looked over toward Leader Sugar Plum Pie, "Well what do you think Sugar Plum? Are you having any trouble?"

Immediately the pink coated mare sprang up and blasted a ball full of confetti, "We're doing fine, everyone is making cakes, cakes, and more cakes every day and every minute, it's like a drug there's so much sugar the soldiers are really fast, hyper and eat pie! I love pie, pie, pie! We should have potato heads and cumquats every day! And a party, let's have a party-"

Leader Sugar Plum is the commander of the south-western front and was probably the most random leader in all of Equestria. Strangely, she's been holding her ground for a really long time throughout the war. She says the power of sugar keeps everyone going, but many others say she's just lucky. Leader Sugar Plum was a twenty-four year old mare and had a pink coat and long hot pink hair. Strangely her entire family was pink, starting from the original start of the pink generation, Pinkie Diane Pie.

Luna face hooved herself and she looked back at White Horn and Hard Bullet, "Okay… So I have some news for you two."

White Horn and Hard Bullet stared at Luna hard through the eyes waiting in anticipation to see whose side she chooses.

Luna let in a small breath and pointed toward Captain Hard Bullet, "I'm sending the troops toward the mid-western front with Captain Hard Bullet- BUT!" Luna cried just as Commander White Horn was about to complain.

"But I'm sending large supplies of ammunition for your front Commander White Horn. So it won't be just a bluff anymore. The Southern parts seem to be getting less pummeled thanks to Leader Sugar Plum."

Sugar Plum opened one eye as her mouth was covered by a golden goblet.

White Horn got up and jumped across the table toward Princess Luna. Despite his formal and clean like apparel, he was actually a great fighter. The best out of the entire army, Princess Luna knew that she shouldn't take these problems to lightly or else things might not go as planned.

"Do you not understand!? We have an entire city to defend and most of them are too scared to fight!"

"Why don't you calm your arse and sit your bottom down White Horn!" A dark blue coated mare said as she placed her legs down from the table.

"But Aerial-"

"What did I tell you about calling me by my real name you dim wit!?"

White Horn pulled back and went back to his seat, "Well uh… W-well… Sorry General Striker…"

"Besides," Striker said as she placed a hoof around a rather small stallion next to her, "You're scarring little Counter Born here."

"It's well um… It's Chief Co-Captain Counter Born so um… Can you call me that? Well um… If you want too…"

General Striker was the defender of the North-Western front and she wasn't keen or kind to keeping soft recruits or soldiers. She had a dark blue coat and a rainbow like mane but the colors looked more sinister, almost like it was the rainbow of evil. Yet it still held its colorful shine even though it was barely visible. And unlike White Horn and Hard Bullet, she wore light bullet proof armor and a watch. Striker was a Pegasus and was considered the second fastest flier in all of Equestrian history. She has gotten the name by the way she attacked with her legion and army. Striking for the weakest points and breaking through the defenses. Even if she was just support, she was important to the attacks and defenses for the other posts.

General Striker was also a great friend of Counter Born's mother, so she respected and supported Counter Born in every way possible.

Counter Born's mother died only two years ago when Counter Born was still a Co-Captain in training. His mother, Gentle Born, died in the battle field, pushing the Celestian Army back and out toward the sea. Counter Born was a grey stallion with a short white mane similar to Sugar Cake's but just a little longer. Unlike any of the other generals he wore a bright white suit with a pin resembling a butterfly. Counter Born now only sixteen was taking control of the entire South post. But because he was in such a young age, he needed help and that's when General Striker flew in. Counter Born was almost at the level of fighting as the other four, but he didn't have much battle experience because of his mother.

"But still…" White Horn said as he let out a huff of defeat, "I wish I had the reinforcements…"

Hard Bullet poured himself another cup of berry wine, "Well it's as they say, you can't get anything done without agreements."

"Hey Bullet pour me another glass why don't ya?" Striker said as she tossed him her goblet.

With a smooth motion, Hard Bullet grabbed the goblet and poured the bottle of Berry wine, all the while turning around and tossing it with ease back toward Striker, who drank the entire cup in one large gulp.

Princess Luna just shook her head and allowed a small smile to creep across her lips. But then her smile faded as she realized where she was, and what the situation is.

Luna let out a grim sadness as she looked at one of the empty seats of the large conference table. It wasn't covered in cobwebs or dusty, but it was rather empty. The missing voice of one of their best defenders and friends. The others looked Luna's way, and allowed their ears to droop as they remembered who used to sit there.

"I miss Defender Starlight…" Captain Hard Bullet said as he took another drink from his goblet.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement and bowed their heads.

Defender Starlight was probably the greatest magic user in all of Equestria. Not only because she protected the five defensive points entirely, but because she was the wisest out of everyone here. For years they have depended on Starlight to make plans and commence the attacks. But now the Lunar Republic was in a siege in its own lands, and has been for a few years now. But Luna wasn't about to give up just yet.

-North West of the Eastern Equestrian Plains-

-A few hours after the meeting-

"General Striker, are you sure it's alright for you to fly without an armed vehicle!?" Said a stallion over a radio.

General Striker just exhaled a sigh and grinned, "It's alright Lt. Nexa, unlike you guys I don't need a jet to fly!" She said as she taunted her five escorts.

General Striker grinned as she dashed off at ten times the speed of sound all the while zooming past her guard's jets. Of course the guards were pegasi but they were far off General Strikers speed. So as issued from Princess Luna herself, the guards were armed with high-powered air resistant jets. But even the newest model, The Lunar LS1, couldn't handle Strikers speed.

The jets, armed with heat lock on missiles, and 5.78x3.54 Plasma Nano Explosive Bullet's, the jet was purely the fastest and most lethal of all aircraft in Equestria's war machines. But Striker on the other hoof, wasn't one to lose to this real easy.

"General Striker come back! We can't detect you on radar if you go too far-"

Striker just laughed at her five escorts. For a while they flew at a speed of mach8, and for once, General Striker smiled. Everything was going alright for once even if the war wasn't over.

"You know Lt. Nexa," Striker began, "I think I'll go easy on the training tomorrow for the troops. Just a special something, something for the-"

Striker stopped mid-sentence as she felt something on her right hoof vibrate. For a moment she hesitated, she knew what this meant.

"Um…" Lt. Nexas began as his radar screen began to blink, "General Striker? I think we have a big problem here…"

Striker looked at her watch, frowning as she did. This just wasn't possible… The signals were moving, at ultrahigh speeds. But something seemed off…

For a moment Striker panicked. Technology wasn't advanced enough for this kind of war machine to be built…

The air vibrated, shook, and rippled around them, creating an illusion of the world looking like a reflection through a ripple of water. Finally, Striker looked back, and even if it was just for a split second, she gasped and quickly turned on her ear piece.

"Everyone, get up now that's an order!"

The ear piece started to overflow with panicked stallions as they all quickly followed Strikers lead. The good news, they were lucky enough to pull up just in time. The bad news, one of the best dog fighter escorts was taken down.

It has been about a few hours since the five major generals have left for their posts as assigned by the Princess, but her job wasn't done yet...

For days Luna has been in her study trying to find a weak spot or a way to break past the enemy. 'Starlight would've thought of a way to break through within an hour…'

"No!" Luna said out loud as she slammed her hooves on top of the desk of her study desk, "Starlight isn't here anymore… I have to be the smart one here for my people…"

Just as Luna has gotten new determination Sugar Cake crashed through the door panting heavily as he desperately swallowed some air. Luna was astonished by his appearance, just a few hours ago he was rather polish and clean. But now he was rather tattered and sweaty all over.

"Luna!" Sugar Cake said between gasps, "I-I was at the post office receiving your late night messages and I got word-"

"What is it Sugar Cake? Just tell me."

Sugar Cake swallowed one more breath of air before he spoke, "I got word that Commander Striker's convoy was attacked!"

"What!?" The Princess yelled as she continued to map out the next battle plan while listening to Sugar Cake.

"We're not completely sure about what attacked Striker's convoy but all we know is that whatever attacked her convey was-"

"Teleportation…"

Sugar Cake stopped and turned around facing Luna. Even if the study room was dimly lit and the only other available light source was the shimmering of the moon light from the window on the roof, Luna could see the absolute terror in his eyes.

"But… But-"

"Sugar Cake, it's either teleportation… And or even worse, it could be-"

-Northwest of the Equestrian Plains-

"A worm hole fighting jet, are you nuts Nexa!?" Striker yelled as she tried dodging the incoming hail of bullets.

Nexa struggled to keep his plane a loft. Even if the plane was for high speeds, the new enemy was even faster than their jets, "It can't be teleportation General Striker! If it was, we would have seen a shimmer of light. It's dark out, and just as you said, you saw a ripple in one single spot for a split second!"

There was a loud bang behind them as the flash of great fire erupted below.

"Damn!" Lt. Nexa yelled, "Pilot Red Wing is down!"

"Disburst!" Striker yelled as she dove downward.

Everything happened in a blur. Just as Striker dove for low altitude another explosion could be heard as her earpiece was filled with a sound of piercing pain, then a buzz.

Striker looked back to see debris falling down before her. She quickly positioned herself and pushed forward, trying to leave the alien like aircraft behind.

Her earpiece exploded with another cry of pain as another explosion could be heard from miles away.

"G-General Striker, we killed the enemy air craft!"

"Great job escort two, now get back to base quickly so we can warn the others-"

"Actually there's more than one- Holy shit there's about another one, two thr- Three enemy-"

A whistling sound could be heard as something came intact with the stallion's jet. And as that small bullet hit, not even a cry could be heard from escort number two's radio. He was long gone…

"Fucken shit!" Striker said as she tried to come in contact with Lt. Nexa.

Striker clicked her ear piece but was too late as a cry of pain could be heard from the other line. Desperately trying to check for any remaining survivors she kept changing channels and cried out, "Escort unit 513 do you read me!?"

There was nothing but a buzz. In the short time span of only one minute, her entire squad was killed off.

For a few moments the air was silent except the sound of her wings flapping at a high pace and the breeze of the wind. For once in her entire life, she felt sad. She lost her entire squad, and her right hoof fighter, Nexa.

Striker closed her eyes and opened them again but this time a different color. Instead of the dark dull rainbow that covered her eyes, her right eye had the shape of a lightning bolt and was filled in with the color of red.

Striker then turned around to face the incoming aircraft and glared.

General Striker, was now ready…

-At the Study Room of the Lunar Castle-

"It has to be a worm hole Sugar Cake. A teleportation spell isn't as easy to put on a machine, and it's also night, which means that there's less light here for the teleportation to be accurate."

Sugar Cake still shook his head, astonished, "Luna, I'm not sure what's going on but I'm definitely sure that Striker's group is in big trouble. If they built a wormhole like machine then this is very bad. So very, very bad-"

"Get a hold of yourself Sugar Cake. There's still hope."

Sugar Cake took his hooves off his eyes and stared at Luna, "What do you mean?"

Princess Luna turned and uncovered a table with a large blanket. Sugar Cake stared in awe. Even though the light was dim in this room, he could see the six artifacts clearly.

"Those are... Those are the Elements of Harmony aren't they!?"

Princess Luna nodded and pointed toward each type of element, "The Element of Honesty from great descendent Applejack. The Element of Kindness from dear Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie the Element of Laughter. Element of Generosity from Rarity, the rich and kind. Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty, the one who has ambition and determination. And finally, the Element of Magic from the great magic user, Twilight Sparkle."

Sugar Cake still stared in awe, "So… What exactly is our hope from this?"

Princess Luna stopped and placed her hooves against the glass frame that kept the elements.

"These are called the Elements of Harmony. But sometimes an element can change from something nice to violent… And I believe General Striker will be the first to change."

"So is that a bad thing Princess?" Sugar Cake said a little confused.

"In a few ways yes…" Luna said as she turned around and stared at Sugar Cake, "But this will help us win this war and end this once and for all. I know that it is partly my fault that my people are dying for me… But once all of these elements glow, it'll show that the era for change has finally-"

There was a flash of bright light as one of the elements began to glow, and slowly began to fade away. Instead of the small dull lighting shaped crystal that was stuck on the Element of Loyalty, it was replaced with a brighter color of red, sparkled and shined brightly across the study.

Sugar Cake covered his eyes with a hoof, "I-Is that supposed to happen!?"

Princess Luna grieved, "Yes… And I fear that the time has come for Striker to know her true element… And the start for it to be developed."

-Near the Boarders of the North-Western front-

Striker looked to her left, and to her right. She saw two incoming aircraft jets rushing towards her, but this time she could see where they were going. The movements weren't actually slow, but they were just slow enough to be visible, and thanks to Strikers quick thinking she countered every possible move.

Bullets rained from both sides, impossible to dodge for a normal Pegasus, but Striker was different. With the aircraft's now chasing her, she did the only possible thing she could do.

She stopped flying.

With the enemy coming at a possible speed of mach10, this was a daring and a killer move. But Striker wasn't done just yet.

Just at the last second, she spread her wings and with all her strength, she pulled herself up, being dragged up by the air pushed by the incoming aircraft.

She attached herself to the pilot's window and without saying a single word, she took out a clip from a hidden pocket in her belt, placed it in her watch, and with a small press of her hoof to the nob where you can change the time.

"What the fu-"

The enemy pilot didn't get a chance to speak ever again as a hail of bullets rained down on him. Crushing his windows and piercing through his skull, staining the high-tech equipment and shards of glass with an explosion of blood. If he did survive, well, that was just very unlikely.

Striker pushed off as the plane started to topple off and lose altitude. She watched as it fell down, and within a few seconds, she saw a satisfying explosion about thirty thousand feet from the ground.

The hotheaded General looked up to see that the aircrafts were starting to move away. Even if the battle was short, it felt like a long time since she left the Lunar Castle.

But why did they leave? Lack of fuel? Ammunition? They seemed to have a butt load of those…

Then, Striker felt a small click in her brain, as she remembered what the pursuers have done to her, and her squad. But most importantly…

"Nexas!"

Striker dashed off toward the direction of her fallen crew. This was a desperate find, but Striker was determined to find Nexas no matter what.

Sugar Cake took a seat as he focused. And opened his eyes, staring at the star like eyes of Princess Luna, "Tell me Princess… Why does Striker have the Element of Loyalty?"

Princess Luna, distracted, looked at Sugar Cake and shook her head, "It's a long story… But I can guess you could relate a little to the original holders of the elements to the defenders today… I trust you've done your reading?"

Sugar Cake nodded, "Of course Luna. So I'm guessing the elements were passed on by descendent?"

"Yes that's correct Sugar Cake…" Luna said as she nodded.

Luna watched as a stallion figure tipped over and fell, just as another figure moved toward it.

Luna grieved even more as she knew the fate of what has happened to Strikers crew.

"But Princess I have yet just one more question…" Sugar Cake began, "I read from the books that your sister Celestia held the elements first now didn't she?"

All Luna could do was nod.

"Yes Sugar Cake…" Luna said as she lit up a candle with her magic, "But the elements were actually given to me at the end…"

"But how?" Sugar Cake said with a confused face.

"Because…" Luna said still staring at the fallen figure on the map.

"Celestia killed the original holders of the Elements… And thus, they gave it to me before their deaths…"

(Chapter 1-

Prologue-

At the same exact moment, General Striker cried as she held on fast to the dead body of Lt. Nexa. With his body almost completely chard except one eye, he was still alive but for only a moment. His final words are still unknown, as General Striker still grieves from the death of her right hoof fighter and friend.

The aerial battle of the Equestrian Plains is now called 'Battle of the Fallen'. And the grave of Lt. Nexa is besides a tree stump on a hill, about fifty miles from the boarder of the North Western region. Details about Lt. Nexa's battle is yet unclear and how he has been shot down is not known. But in the future, things shall be seen and found out. Only time can heal us and rebuild us. Just like the five graves of escorts dotted in the planes in the 'Battle of the Fallen'…)

(Authors Note-

I put a lot of effort and work into this piece and I hope you enjoyed. I know I'm not the best writer here but I think this is so far my best work. And I believe I made the situation original (there may be other stories like this but I'm not sure). I've put a lot of thought into planning this and honestly, I just wrote whatever came into my head. I also did some research on Mach and stuff like speed of sound. I don't know anything about bullets so if I got the bullet size wrong then I'm sorry. But this is in the future so you never know. Hope you guys enjoyed and let's just see how this story goes)

(Editor's Note-

-Editor's out of town so I'm writing this part for her… Damn why isn't she here :c-


End file.
